


Turk Duties

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [22]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober, M/M, Sort of weirdly poly, implied Rufus abusing his power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Reno enjoys some time with Rude and their bosses.
Relationships: Reno/Rude/Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Turk Duties

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Threesome (or more)

He had to admit, it was one of his favourite duties. As the youngest Turk, the newest Turk, the lowest ranking Turk. Reno would have wanted in on this anyway, but that it was expected of him just made it so much sweeter.

  
The stretch was everything, he couldn’t focus on anything else. Rude was filling him up so perfectly, while his jaw ached from accommodating Tseng. Each shift of their hips had him moaning. Rude was leaving bruises on his hips, lifting him off the ground as he struggled to support himself between his hands and Tseng’s thighs.

  
He could hear Rufus’s quiet, controlled breathing in the background. The vice-president of Shinra touching himself to the sight of his personal bodyguards and assassins fucking each other. Reno moaned at the idea of it but soon lost all thought as Rude shifted and hammered into him harder.

* * *

  
  
You can’t be the lowest rung of the ladder forever. Reno watched Elena on her first day in the office, finally having passed her training for the Turks. He saw the way she looked at Tseng, and the way Rude looked at her, and grinned. He couldn’t wait for the vice-president to call the next private meeting.


End file.
